Hazel Starr
by AnimeLover943
Summary: Hazel Starr wasn't always Hazel Starr. You see her past is blurry to her. Basically she can't remember anything. But when she meets the H.I.V.E Five things change and Slade knows about her past. Hazel then is sent on adventures with the H.I.V.E Five. After awhile she falls for one of them. Please review. (Some of the chapters are based on episodes in the Teen Titans episode.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I haven't been uploading any new chapters on my stories but I need some help ideas even. Okay so here is my new idea with my new oc Hazel Starr or Blue Starr.**

*Blink, Blink* _'Where am I?' 'Better yet.. who am I?' "_Oh I see your awake huh," somebody behind me asked. "What, um yeah," I replied. "Oh well you are at Jump City Hospital and I'm Dr. Newfounder," He said. "Oh hi I'm uh…," I trailed of. _'How come I can't remember my own name?' _"Oh well it seems you have amnesia," Doctor said. "Do you remember anything?," Dr. Newfounder asked. I shook my head no. "The Teen Titans brought you in, they said they saw you falling from the sky," Dr. Newfounder said.

*Three days later*

"Thank you doctor," I said shaking his hand as I turned to leave the hospital. "No problem," He replied as he walked off. I walked out the doors to be greeted with a huge pink hex. I let out a scream as I put both my hands in front of me and a huge blue light screen formed protecting me.

**Cliffy I know but I need at least 5 reviews saying that I should continue. Thank you all. **

**Debbie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I have decided to update it again. I still need 5 reviews by the way.**

I put my hands in front of my face a blue light screen appeared protecting me. "Are you okay," a green skinned boy asked me. I look at him. "Peachy," I replied sarcastically. "Good," he replied turning into a rhino and running over to the person who shot the pink hex at me. "Um well this is awkward," I mumbled.

I turned to leave when a short bald headed boy came flying at me. "EEEPP," I screamed again as his head hit me. "Are you ok," I asked. "What the heck you pit smellin'," he was cut off when he was engulfed in a black aurora type thing. The other five where being loaded into the police truck.

The bald headed kid was put with them. _'That's not fair.' _I slowly walked over to them. I looked into the window into truck. "Hi," I mumbled as I picked the lock, opened the door and let them out.

**Ok thanks for reading please review! I know its short but my laptops dieing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Um I don't have any reviews on this story yet and that's bumming me out. *Sobs quietly in a corner* Well This will be short but with more reviews I will write more. **

"Why did you open that," a girl with pink hair asked me.

"You know you could end up with us IN JAIL," a boy with one eye said.

"Well I didn't think it was fair to you guys," I replied softly.

"Now you guys can get out," I continued.

All six of them jumped out. "Hey can you get this off of us," a guy asked with a division sign on his suit asked showing the over dramatic hand-cuffs.

"Hey you there what are you doing," a police officer yelled me.

'_Uh oh now I'm really going to jail!'_

My mind raced for a way to escape then all of a sudden a hover board appeared it kinda looked like my light screen.

"Get on," I whispered jumping on.

"Well I'm not going against the girl," the tallest one of them said. "Hurry," I whispered again. They all got on.

"Now UP," I exclaimed happily. The hover board flew 40 feet off the ground. "Where are we going," I asked.

"Our base," the pink haired one said.

"And how would that look like," I asked. "Like a H," the short bald one said. "Well ok," I replied. The hover board flew in a direction. That I guessed to there tower.

** Short I know BUT PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

"There it is," the tall buff one said pointing to a upcoming H. "Land," I commanded. The hover board landed outside the doors of the giant H.

"Thanks I guess," the boy with one eye said.

"Yeah by the way my name is Jinx," the pink haired girl said.

"I'm See-More," the boy with one eye said.

"Gizmo," the short bald headed one said.

"Mammoth nice to meet you I guess," the tallest one of them said.

"I'm Billy and this is Billy," he said gesturing to the replica of himself.

"And that's Kyd Wykkyd," Jinx said pointing to the quietest boy.

"Nice to meet you I'm uh…..," I stopped I turned my head to the left seeing a hazel tree and I quickly glanced up to the starry sky.

"I'm Hazel Starr," I said smiling.

"Geez Haze I can't believe you did that," Jinx said.

"And could you get the cuffs off," she asked me.

"Uh yeah of course," I replied I quickly picked the locks to all of the cuffs.

They all walked into the tall building. I decided to follow them.

"So Kyd how come you don't talk that much," I asked him in a whisper. He simply shrugged.

*BOOM* "okay hand over the girl," the boy with green skinned demanded after he burst through the wall. "Yeah that is low," a girl with a hood on said.

"Give her to us and we will not proceed in the kicking of the butt," a girl with green eyes and auburn hair said. I looked at them confused.

"There's the girl," the boy with the domino masked said pointing at me. "Titans go," he then said. A guy half robot half human shot a blue blast at us. All of us moved out of the way.

"WAIT," I shouted.

They stopped and stared. "They didn't take me I went with them," I explained.

"Yeah you stupid pie-for-brains," Gizmo shouted angrily.

**Somewhere Far Away A.K.A Slade's Base**

"Hhhmmm well let's see a new girl," Slade mumbled to himself. He was watching the security tapes of what Hazel had done.

"She seems of interest," Slade said. He smiled evilly to himself.

**Back with Hazel no P.O.V**

"Who where they," Hazel asked in a whispering tone.

"The Teen Titans," See-More replied.

"Hey Haze," Jinx called.

Hazel turned her head in a different direction.

"There's something coming," Hazel whispered.

"Um I can sense things," Hazel said looking around. "What is it," Jinx asked.

*CRASH* "That's another wall today you slug-face," Gizmo said angrily.

"A slade bot," Billy said. The slade bot came running at them. Grabbing Hazel and throwing her over his shoulder. Mammoth grabbed the slade bots arm and ripped it off.

The slade bot continued holding onto Hazel. It then jumped out of the hole in the wall with Hazel screaming to put her down. Jinx shot a hex at it.

"What would Slade want with Haze," See-More asked.

"There is only one way to fine out," Jinx said rather seriously. Kyd Wykkyd nodded in agreement. "Whose in," Jinx asked. "Me," they all said except for Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd who simply nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Um I'm accepting ocs for this story. The ocs will be working for Slade.**

Name:

Nickname (just wanted to add it):

Age:

History (How did your oc and Slade meet?):

Clothes:

Personality:

Powers and Abilities:

Weapons:

Eye color:

Hair Color/Style:

Skin Color:

Other:

**This is how my oc looks like?**

Name: Hazel Starr

Nickname: Haze

Age: 14

Personality: She is very happy, she whispers a lot, and is shy around some people.

History: **ATTENTION SPOILERS! PM ME IF YOU WANT TO READ IT!**

Clothes: A dark gray turtle neck with no sleeves, black leggings under some short shorts, dark gray high top converse, and gold bracelets, and necklace.

Eye color: Purple

Hair Color/Style: Black hair that is held up in twin pigtails by two gold ribbons.

Skin Color: Pale

Weapons: None

Powers and Abilities: Blue light screen hover board, and light screen has more but that would spoil it. (If you ask for her background I'll give you her other powers.)


	6. Chapter 6

Hazel slowly opened her eyes. Her head throbbed and her body ached, her throat felt like it was on fire.

"You finally woke up did you know," a voice asked. She looked around clearly scared.

"Who are you," Hazel asked in a whisper.

"It doesn't matter who we are," another voice said a girl voice definitely.

The female stepped out showing herself. She had deep red hair worn in a pixie cut with longer bangs framing her face and stormy gray eyes. She had a black shirt on and jeans with a black chocker collar. Full tang katana strapped to her back and fighting fans and a belt with knives throwing stars and shuko on her hands.

Hazel starred at her. _'She doesn't seem that intimidating.' _"Hi," Hazel whispered. The girl with the pixie cut stared at her for a second then turned her head back to the other voiced.

"Tulsa, come here," the voice said. "Yes Slade," Tulsa replied. Hazel heard him whisper something to her.

"Slade we got them," another female voice said. She had black hair and purple highlights in two ponytails she had purple eyes. She wore a gothic Lolita outfit with black knee high boots.

'_She looks more intimidating.' _"They are tied up," another voice said definitely male. "Good Shadow and Forgery," Slade said. Forgery wore an outfit very similar to Deadpool, he had blond short hair and gray blue eyes.

'_He looks incredibly scary.' _"Um if you don't mind me asking who are you talking about," Hazel asked quietly. "Why should we tell you," Shadow asked rather rude. "um….," Hazel murmured. "Your team mates," Forgery replied.

"Then why am I tied up," Hazel asked.

"What is this, the 100 question game," Tulsa asked.

"No but um…," Hazel whispered.

"All will be explained later," Slade said before turning around.

"Come Tulsa and Shadow," Slade called," and Forgery watch her."

"Have fun," Shadow said sarcastically before following Slade out.

"Be careful Zach she's stronger than she looks," Tulsa said seriously.

"You shouldn't be worried about me," Forgery said," be careful of Slade."

"I trust him though," Tulsa said then she turned and left.

"You don't like him do you," Hazel asked in a whisper.

"No," Zachary answered rather calmly but quickly.

"Then why stay," Hazel asked.

"Because there is nowhere else for me to go," he replied.

"You could come with me," she continued.

"No I can't," he said.

**With Slade**

"Where is Haze," Jinx asked Tulsa for the billionth time.

"We can't tell you," Tulsa replied. To her those words were about meaningless.

"Where is Hazel you pie-for-brains," Gizmo asked angrily.

"OVER THE FRICKEN RAINBOW," Shadow shouted angrily.

"No need to yell," See-More said. Kyd Wykkyd nodded in agreement.

"Billy how do you think will get out of this," Billy asked his replica.

"I don't know Billy," his replica replied.

That's when Mammoth became conscious. "What happened," Mammoth murmured.

"Mammoth get us out of this things," Jinx said.

"You got it," Mammoth said bringing his arms up breaking the ropes.

Tulsa moved her arm back ready to punch instead Kyd Wykkyd grabbed her arm and then knocking her unconscious.

"T," Shadow said turning her head. See-More changed the eye on his headset type thing. "I can see through you clothes," See-More the said.

Shadow wrapped her arms around her body. "Got-cha," See-More said.

Billy and his replica came up behind her and knocked her unconscious.

Jinx tied both of them up.

"Good now to find Hazel," Jinx said.

**Okay I've had 81 views but only two reviews could you all please review.**


End file.
